Red temptation
by MicoIgnito
Summary: [MakoHaru] Haru daría cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a su mejor amigo. Incluso, algo que jamás se hubiese imaginado. (Dedicado a Levi :3 que si no fuera por ella, no lo estaría publicando!)
1. Parte I

**** PARTE I ****

—Makoto-sempai— dijo Gou mirándolo desde arriba en el borde de la piscina—. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
—¿Eh? Ah… Sí, lo estoy— sonrió amablemente—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
—Verás… Tus tiempos muestran un bajo rendimiento— hizo un mueca al mirar sus anotaciones—. ¿Estás seguro de que nada te ocurre?  
—No te preocupes, Gou-chan— rió—. Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado porque anoche no dormí bien— mostró una sonrisa.  
—Puede ser, pero… esto no es sólo de hoy, Makoto-sempai— Gou fruncía el ceño con preocupación—. Tus tiempos han estado así toda la semana.  
—No quería decirlo— intervino Rei—, pero estos últimos días he notado a Makoto-sempai un poco pálido y ojeroso.  
—¡Mako-chan! ¿No estarás por enfermarte?— exclamó Nagisa, alarmado.  
—Enserio, chicos, estoy bien— Makoto sonrió para calmarlos.

Haru se encontraba apartado del grupo, mirando fijamente a Makoto que parecía no notarlo.  
No quiso seguir escuchando las banales excusas que decía su amigo, así volvió a meter la cabeza bajo el agua, obstruyendo cualquier sonido de la superficie.

En el vestuario, mientras se cambiaban, Nagisa hablaba sin parar de cosas completamente aleatorias, como era de costumbre. Haru escuchaba como Rei le discutía y Makoto se reía de ambos. Haru, inalterado por aquella situación, mantenía su mirada fija en el muchacho de ojos verdes.  
Rei salió del vestuario, seguido de cerca por Nagisa, que seguía parloteando acerca de comida. Makoto aún guardaba sus cosas en el locker.  
Haru todavía tenía sus ojos clavados en su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué te sucede?— soltó sin más.

Makoto se volteó y lo miró confuso.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Haru?  
—¿Qué te sucede?— repitió.  
—Ah… ¿Lo dices por lo de hoy? ¿Lo que dijo Gou-chan?— sonrió y volvió la mirada a sus cosas— Estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
—Dime qué es lo que te ocurre— Haru no se iba a dar por vencido, sabía lo que estaba pasando y le molestaba que Makoto no se lo dijera por su cuenta.  
—Enserio, Haru, estoy bien, nada malo ocurre. Anoche dormí poco, sólo eso.  
—¿Hace cuánto no te alimentas?

Makoto se mantenía en absoluto silencio. Haru no le quitaba los ojos de encima, apuntados justo a la nuca de un amigo que no lo miraba y él sabía que era porque no quería que leyera su rostro. Pero Haru no sólo podía leer su rostro, sino también su voz, sus gestos corporales. Lo conocía. Ambos se conocían muy bien, desde hacía años.

—Makoto— la voz de Haru fue más potente, exigiendo una respuesta.

Makoto se volteó hacia Haru.

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan!— exclamó Nagisa entrado en la habitación— ¡Dense prisa!  
—Ah, lo siento, Nagisa— sonrió Makoto—. Haru me estaba esperando a que terminase de acomodar mis cosas, pero ya terminé. Vamos.

Cerró su locker, tomó su mochila y se encaminó hacia la salida del vestuario, sin siquiera dirigirle una pequeña mirada a Haru, que éste lo seguía haciendo fijamente.

—¡Vayamos a tomar un helado!— dijo Nagisa con la misma energía de siempre, esa que parecía nunca acabar.  
—No lo creo, debo estudiar— expresó Rei al ajustar sus gafas.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos, Rei-chaaan!— gritaba Nagisa mientras tomaba a Rei por el brazo y lo sacudía. Él sabía que terminaría de convencerlo por cansancio.  
—Nagisa-kun, está bien— dijo resignado.  
—¡Genial! Haru-chan irá también— sonrió—. Mako-chan, tú también vienes, ¿verdad?  
—Oye, yo no dije que iría— dijo Haru.  
—No lo has dicho ahora, pero la semana pasada, cuando también quise ir y tú no pudiste, me prometiste que la próxima vez, sin importar qué, vendrías— hablaba con una radiante sonrisa.  
—No recuerdo haber dicho eso— murmuró Haru entre dientes, dando a entender que, al igual que Rei, también había perdido.  
—Bien, Mako-chan, vienes, ¿no?  
—Lo siento, Nagisa— dijo con amabilidad y Haru volvió su atención a él—. Pero debo volver temprano a casa para despedirme de Ran y Ren, que se van de viaje con mis padres. No querrán ir sino llego y me despido de ellos.  
—Oooh… — se apenó Nagisa— La próxima será tú quien tengas la obligación de venir, Mako-chan.  
—Lo sé, lo siento— sonrió—. Adiós, chicos.  
—Adiós, Makoto-sempai— saludó Rei.  
—¡Nos vemos, Mako-chan!— gritó Nagisa.

Diciendo esto, se fue. Haru, Nagisa y Rei se encaminaron hacia una cafetería que, según Nagisa, tenía unos postres deliciosos.

Haru subía las escaleras que lo llevaban a su casa. Habían pasado un buen tiempo en la cafetería, aunque los únicos que hablaban eran Rei y Nagisa. Haru sólo se limitaba a contestar las preguntas directas que le hacían. No estaba de ánimo para salir, sólo pensaba en las reacciones que estaba teniendo Makoto con él, esa distancia que, sabía, no sólo era su impresión.  
Se detuvo y miró la casa de la familia Tachibana. Todas las luces se estaban apagadas, salvo la del porche. Inevitablemente, dirigió su mirada hacia la habitación de Makoto y pudo ver un movimiento, una sombra detrás de las cortinas. Estaba despierto.  
Sin dudarlo, se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada, tocó timbre esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Insistió, pero nada.  
Haru decidió entonces, probar de entrar por la puerta trasera, teniendo la esperanza de que Makoto no la haya cerrado con llave.  
Tuvo suerte, ya que pudo ingresar sin ningún inconveniente.

—¡Makoto!— exclamó Haru al entrar— ¿Por qué no me has abierto, Makoto?

Nuevamente, no obtuvo respuesta.  
Subió al segundo piso y se dirigió al cuarto de su amigo. Llamó a la puerta.

—Makoto.

Nada.  
Llamó nuevamente al mismo tiempo que intentó abrirla, pero sintió que del otro lado, Makoto estaba manteniéndola cerrada presionando su cuerpo contra ella. Haru comienzó a empujar con más fuerza.

—Vete Haru— dijo Makoto dentro de la habitación—. Déjame sólo.

Haru no le contestó y siguió intentando abrir la puerta. En un momento, sintió que la fuerza que Makoto ejercía del otro lado, comienzó a disminuir y el trozo de madera cedió a favor del chico de ojos azules.  
Makoto se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha. Llevaba una simple remera mangas cortas y jeans, estaba descalzo.

—¡Makoto! ¿Qué te pasa?— Haru se acercó a él con la intención de ayudarlo a incorporarse.  
—Vete, Haru— Makoto rechazó la ayuda de su amigo con un movimiento. A Haru le dolió. No en la mano, no en la piel.  
—No me iré.  
—Haru— tomó su muñeca con brusquedad—, si te quedas, no podré controlarme por mucho tiempo— le confesó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
—Explícame qué está pasando, Makoto— exigió.  
—No he consumido sangre en más de una semana— musitó—. No he podido conseguirla. Es por eso que mis padres viajaron al campo de mis abuelos.

Haru, sin decir nada, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie; recargado en su hombro, lo acercó a la cama para que se siente y se puso de cuclillas frente a él.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?

Makoto no le contestó y desvió su mirada hacia un lado.

—Ya no te comprendo, Makoto— soltó—. Toda esta semana estuviste actuando extraño. Me has evitado todo este tiempo. Me mandas mensajes de texto al celular diciendo que te vas antes a la escuela, te quedas después de clases porque tienes "cosas que hacer". Casi ni me has dirigido la palabra— Makoto intentó interrumpirlo pero Haru no lo dejó hablar—. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Pero no sé qué es; no sé qué te está pasando. Si estás molesto por algo que hice, quiero que me lo digas— sentenció.  
—Haru, no, no es eso. No estoy molesto por nada en lo absoluto.  
—Entonces dime que te pasa— demandó seriamente.

Makoto nuevamente no respondió, movía sus manos con nerviosismo y volvió a desviar su mirada.  
Haru suspiró con enojo y resignación; se puso de pie y se alejó de su amigo, hacia la puerta. Escuchó que Makoto exclamó su nombre, pero lo ignoró. Volvió a llamarlo y, al incorporarse, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Haru se volteó y corrió hacia él.

—¿Estás bien?  
—Es tu aroma— susurró Makoto.  
—¿Qué?  
—Tu aroma. El olor de tu sangre.  
—¿De qué hablas?— lo miró sin comprender.  
—Siempre me sentí atraído por ella, siempre quise probar de tu sangre, Haru— sonrió con la cabeza gacha—. Podía controlarme ya que me alimentaba regularmente. Pero esta semana— lo oyó chistar con rabia—, se me ha hecho una tarea difícil. Es por eso que trataba de mantenerme alejado de ti.  
—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— lo ayudó a incorporarse nuevamente y ambos se sentaron en la cama— Si no conseguías sangre, te habría dejado beber de la mía.  
—¿Qué?— lo miró con sorpresa— ¿Te molesta que no te haya dicho que no me había alimentado?  
—Sí. ¿Qué tiene?  
—Nada— carcajeó débilmente—. Es que creí que preguntarías lo de tu sangre.  
—Eso no tiene importancia ahora—dijo mirando al frente—. Pero no has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
—Porque no quiero hacerlo. No— negaba lentamente con la cabeza—. No debo hacerlo. Debo contenerme.  
—Pero no me matarás si me muerdes— Haru no sabía si eso era una afirmación o más bien una pregunta.  
—No te mataría, pero… tendría miedo de no poder controlarme. ¡Haru, no podría!— se alejó un poco de él— ¡No quiero hacerte ninguna clase de daño!  
—Makoto, te ofrezco mi sangre porque confío en tí— dijo con absoluta seguridad.  
—Haru… No…  
—¡Makoto, si no te alimentas podrías morir! ¡Tus padres regresarán mañana a la noche, quién sabe en qué estado te encuentren!  
—Ya estoy muerto, Haru— sonrió con un ápice de pesadumbre.  
—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando— habló secamente.  
—¿Por qué haces esto, Haru?— preguntó con inquietud.  
—Porque no quiero que te suceda nada malo— ahí estaba otra vez, ese mismo dolor que había sentido minutos antes, pero no fue por una acción de su amigo, sino por pensar en que algo podría pasarle; pero ahora sabía donde se sentía, en su pecho, justo en el medio. Volteó su rostro evitando la mirada de Makoto. Éste sonrió.  
—Entonces, ¿dejas que me alimente con tu sangre?  
—Sí.  
—¿Quiéres recostarte? Así estarás más relajado— Haru asintió y se tendió en la cama de Makoto, apoyando la cabeza en la en la almohada, pero su amigo la retiró—. Será más cómodo sin ella.  
—¿Me quito la corbata?— consultó vacilante y su amigo asintió.

Makoto se sentó del lado izquierdo de Haru y lo miró.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que haga esto?— Haru notó que la pregunta tuvo un dejo de congoja.  
—Hazlo.

Makoto acercó sus manos al inicio de su camisa, desabrochó dos botones de la prenda, dejando más piel a la vista. Haru sintió un escalofrío cuando el otro chico rozó aquella parte con su dedo índice.  
Makoto apoyó sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo de Haru. Se miraron a los ojos y el chico de cabello castaño comenzó, lentamente, a acercarse al cuello de Haru.

—Dolerá, ¿verdad?  
—Un poco al principio, pero luego te gustará mucho.

Haru se sonrojó y desvió su mirada, a lo que Makoto lanzó una risita por lo bajo.  
Los latidos de Haru incrementaron su velocidad, a medida que su amigo se acercaba al lado derecho de su cuello. Su cuerpo se tensó, lleno de ansiedad. Tenía los brazos rígidos a sus costados. Makoto estaba tan cerca que Haru pudo sentir su cálido aliento sobre su anatomía.  
Súbitamente, Makoto lamió la piel de Haru y éste se estremeció.

—Me encanta tu olor— dijo divertido.  
—Makoto...— le reprochó.  
—Prometo no hacerte daño… Haru-chan— susurró en su oído.  
—No pongas el "chan"…

Makoto lo mordió.


	2. Parte II

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Kyoto Animation**._

_Ahora que entendí cómo es esto, quiero expresar que es mi primer fic MakoHaru. He escrito otros pero nada que ver con esto. Repito, gracias a Levi me dispuse a publicarlo. Ella me animó a continuarlo y fue la primera en leer (Gracias Levi~). Agradezco los review, son poquitos, pero todos me pusieron una sonrisa en la cara :D Los review son importantes para saber si escribimos correctamente, si pudimos transmitir todas aquellas sensaciones que sentimos al escribir.  
Esta parte quedó cortita, pero creo que es bastante intensa.  
Mil gracias por leer._

_Sin más que decir, he aquí la segunda parte._

* * *

**** PARTE II **  
**

—¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR!— exclamó Haru, sentía un dolor penetrante en todo su cuerpo.

Makoto hizo caso omiso a su pedido desesperado, por eso trató de empujarlo por los hombros, sin embargo éste tomó a Haru por sus muñecas y le sostuvo los brazos sobre su cabeza.

—¡MAKOTO! ¡Te lo ruego!— gritó con dificultad, su respiración estaba agitada.

Haru siguió queriendo librarse de aquella situación que, creyó, sería distinta; con sus manos capturadas por las de Makoto, intentó zafarse de él con sus piernas, pero Makoto se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Haru, sentándose en su regazo, inmovilizando, así, las extremidades que le quedaban libres.  
De repente, Haru sintió cómo empezó a beber de su sangre, y el agudo dolor que sentía, lentamente, era reemplazado por una extraña sensación de regocijo  
Placer. Eso era. Que Makoto bebiera de su sangre le hacía sentir placer, que no se comparaba con nada que haya sentido antes.  
A pesar del intenso calor que recorría su interior, el cuerpo de Haru fue, poco a poco, relajándose, algo que Makoto pareció notar, ya que la opresión de sus manos en los brazos de Haru disminuyó, así como en todo su cuerpo.

—Makoto… ¿qué sucede…?— gimió sin poder terminar la frase.  
—Te lo dije— contestó hablando contra su cuello—. Dolería al principio, pero luego vendría el placer— Haru lo sintió sonreír.

Makoto volvió a beber de la sangre del chico y este no pudo contener un gemido.

—¿Te gusta cómo se siente, Haru?— preguntó sobre su piel.  
—Se siente… muy bien— logró decir en una exhalación.

El chico de ojos verdes lo mordió cerca de la clavícula. Haru se sueltó de las manos de Makoto y lo agarró por el cabello atrayendo más a él. Con una mano, Makoto empiezó a acariciar la cadera de su amigo por debajo de la remera, éste se estremeció sintiendo cómo la excitación se concentraba en su miembro.  
Makoto se separó de su cuello y lo miró.

—¿Haru? Te has…  
—Cállate— lo interrumpió—. Es tu culpa— sintió su rostro arder y desvió su mirada.

Makoto sonrió y volvió a acercarse, pero Haru lo detuvo.

—Espera— Makoto se alejó y lo miró.  
—¿Qué pasa, Haru? ¿Quieres que me detenga?— preguntó preocupado.  
—No, no es eso— respondió—. Tengo… Tengo calor.  
—Es porque al morderte, la temperatura de tu sangre aumenta más de lo normal— explicó Makoto amablemente.  
—Q… Quiero… quitarme…— intentó decir muy bajo.  
—¿Quieres quitarte la camisa, Haru?— lo interrumpió. Haru asintó y comenzó a desabrochar los botones pero Makoto lo detuvo— Déjamelo a mi— sonrió.  
—¡¿Qué?!— Haru se sorprendió por la acción de Makoto, que luego de desabotonar la camisa, rozando con sus dedos la piel del muchacho, la retiró de su cuerpo y la arrojó a algún punto de su habitación. Apoyó los brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Haru y éste lo miró. Estaba despeinado, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas debido a la sangre que acababa de consumir, de la cual aún quedaban pequeños restos en sus comisuras.  
—Creo que tú también tienes calor, ¿verdad?  
—Haru— sonrió—, ¿acaso te olvidas que yo no siento frío ni calor?  
—Es cierto, pero…— alzó sus manos a la espalda baja de Makoto y comenzó a subir su remera.  
—Haru, no. Detente— dijo con suavidad. Sin alejarse, ni incorporarse, con su mano derecha, Makoto detuvo la izquierda de Haru.  
—¿Por qué? Tú me sacaste la camisa, ¿por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?— le reprochó.  
—Haru… Haru, tú no…—suspiró— Tú no quieres esto, realmente— Haru notó que algo se apagó en la mirada de Makoto.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Todo lo que estás sintiendo. Todo eso es porque te mordí— hablaba sin ganas, arrastraba las palabras—. La mordedura de un vampiro te produce esta excitación. Es decir, esas sensaciones que estás sintiendo ahora… no son del todo reales.  
—Si lo estoy sintiendo es real— dijo muy seriamente—. Pero, ¿qué te produce a tí?


	3. Parte III

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Kyoto Animation**._

_¡Miiiiiiiiil perdones por no haber actualizado antes! Estuve ocupada con otras cosas y se me re complicó dedicarme a esto.  
Originalmente, esta parte era mucho más corta, pero decidí que necesitaban una mejor dosis de **lemon**. No sé si ya lo dije, creo que sí, pero es la primera vez que escribo un fic yaoi, así que tenganme paciencia. Lo hice con todo el amor de mi alma.  
Espero que les guste, hagánmelo saber, y si no les gusta, también. Los **review** nos ayudan a **crecer**, así que cualquier opinión es más que bienvenida.  
_

_Please, enjoy it!_

_**ADVERTENCIA**: **Esta parte del fic contiene lemon.**_

* * *

**** PARTE III ****

—¿Qué… me… produce?— sus ojos denotaban algo de nerviosismo, pero habían recuperado aquel brillo particular en ellos— Haru… yo…

Haru alzó su otro brazo también al cuello de Makoto, y, muy lentamente, lo acercó hacia él. La distancia entre ellos cada vez era más corta. Sólo milímetros separaban sus rostros, sus bocas. Makoto apoyó su frente contra la del otro chico

—¿Haru…?— dijo rozando sus labios.

Haru eliminó esa mínimo distancia con un beso.  
Sintió todo su interior explotar como fuegos artificiales. Su corazón latía fuerte y velozmente, temía que saliera de su pecho; y en su estómago disfrutaba de una sensación de cosquilleo extremadamente agradable. Todo era extraño. Nunca se hubiese imaginado estar besándose con su mejor amigo. Pero ahí estaba, besándolo, primero lento y delicado, pero segundo a segundo se volvía más intenso. Quería sentirlo, probar su sabor. Sus lenguas batallaban para conocer las cavidades del otro, sin dejar ni un espacio librado al azar. Makoto sabía a óxido y a sangre. Su sangre.

Le gustaba que Makoto sea dulce y tierno, pero Haru quería más que eso. Haru quería todo de Makoto. Sus labios, sus besos, su piel, su cuerpo, su alma. Quería su amor. Quería pertenecerle y que él le pertenezca.  
Dejó sus labios para centrarse en su cuello, a la vez que revolvía su cabello con los dedos y Makoto exhalaba su nombre. Aprovechando tal momento de debilidad, Haru lo empujó y lo hizo girar para quedar encima de él. Makoto lo miraba con sorpresa, al parecer no esperaba esa actitud de Haru. A éste no le importó, o mejor dicho, le gustó. Sorprender a Makoto de esa manera era satisfactorio. Haru estaba sentado en su regazo, se agachó y lo besó en los labios a la vez que le sacaba la remera. Una vez que esta prenda estuvo fuera, Haru volvió sus besos al cuello de Makoto y paseó las manos por todo su abdomen, su pecho y posó una de ellas en el pezón del chico. Éste, por el asombro, no pudo contener un gemido. Haru sintió algo en su entrepierna, pero no se detuvo.

—Ha-Haru… bas-ta— balbuceaba Makoto.  
—¿Por qué? Si esto te está gustando— Haru pellizcó delicadamente el pezón de Makoto y volvió a gemir. Bajó sus besos hacia él, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo. Makoto se retorcía de placer incitando a que Haru siga, pero éste quería conocer todo su cuerpo. Siguió bajando por su abdomen, su ombligo, hasta encontrarse con el borde de su jean.  
—Haru, ¿qué-qué estás…?— Haru levantó la vista para mirar a Makoto pero no le respondió. Desabrochó el botón y el castaño de retorció.  
—No te he hecho nada aún— dijo Haru inexpresivo, como de costumbre—. No hay razón para que te muevas tanto.  
—Pero Haru…

Haru abrió el cierre y lo despojó del pantalón, dejándolo sólo en unos bóxers negros, que dejaban a la vista la erección que el chico le había causado.  
El chico de ojos azules se bajó de la cama y se paró frente a él. Lo tomó por la parte trasera de las rodillas y lo atrajo hacia el borde. Makoto era más alto y grande que Haru, pero éste también tenía fuerza.

—¡HARU!— exclamó.

Haru le abrió un poco las piernas y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Haru… ¿Qué haces?— musitó.  
—Sabes que nunca lo he hecho— miró hacia un lado al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el miembro de Makoto por sobre la tela de la ropa interior y éste se contraía y apretaba sus sus dientes para no gritar—. Así que quiero que me digas si te gusta o no.  
—¿Q-qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas?— trató de incorporarse.  
—Quédate así— le ordenó a su amigo—. Acostado.

Haru llevó ambas manos al elástico del bóxer, alzó la vista hacia los ojos de Makoto y comenzó a quitar a prenda.

—¡HA-HARU! N-no…

Haru sacó la prenda; Makoto tuvo un rápido reflejo y se tapó con ambas manos. Haru, con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, lo tomó con firmeza por las muñecas y las apartó, dejándolas a los lados del cuerpo de su amigo.

—Mantenlas ahí— dijo suave—. No te tapes.

Makoto decía cosas inentendibles tratando de lamentase. Haru, haciendo caso omiso a eso, tomó el miembro de Makoto con su mano derecha y comenzó a masajearlo pausadamente de arriba a abajo. Makoto gemía el nombre de su amigo y se agarraba de las sábanas con mucha fuerza.

—¿Te gusta?

Makoto no respondía, solo se escuchaba como contenía sus gemidos.

—Esta vez sí quiero que me digas si te gusta.

Haru detuvo los movimientos de sus manos y, aún sosteniéndolo, acercó su boca al miembro de Makoto, que se alteró cuando sintió su aliento en aquella zona.  
Al parecer quería replicar, detenerlo, pero fue tarde cuando Haru lamió el glande y Makoto no pudo decir palabra alguna, sino simplemente ahogar un gemido y retorcerse en la cama.  
Haru volvió a lamer el glande y luego toda la longitud del miembro.

—¡Ah! Haru… nh…  
—Dime si te gusta, Makoto.  
—Ha-Haru… ¿qué dices?— desvió la mirada y con la mano trataba de ocultar su rostro— Esto es muy vergonzoso…  
—Makoto…— no sabía si continuar o no con su actuar.  
—Pero… no te detengas— musitó con timidez—. Me… Me gusta si tú lo haces.

Haru sintió que en su boca se formaba una leve sonrisa. Lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo lo hacía sentir bien, seguro.  
Volvió a acercarse e introdujo el miembro erecto en su boca. Con movimientos ondeantes, ascendía y descendía su cabeza, saboreando casi toda su longitud. Lo hacía lento, tranquilo. Se tomaba su tiempo para lamerlo a su antojo, dedicando, a veces, algunas miradas a Makoto para ver su rostro extasiado de placer.

—Haru… Nghh… detente. Estoy a punto de…

Haru continuaba metiendo y sacando el miembro de su boca. Quería que Makoto se viniera.

—Enserio… mmh… Si lo hago, no… ngh… no podremos seguir— se incorporó, recargando el peso en sus codos y miró a Haru, que se detuvo un momento para escucharlo—. Perderé la sangre que he bebido y, por ende… la… la erección— miró a un lado.  
—Es verdad— afirmó Haru—. La erección se forma por la acumulación de sangre en el miembro. Es decir que si no tienes sangre, no puedes lograrlo— dijo meditabundo.  
—Po-por eso… ¡Ah, Haru!

Haru volvió a agarrar con firmeza el miembro de Makoto y lo devoró nuevamente con su boca. Sin embargo ahora los movimientos eran más rápidos y bruscos, pero no menos excitantes.  
Le encantaba escuchar cómo Makoto hacía su mayor esfuerzo por contener sus gemidos, y disfrutaba aún más cuando no podía lograrlo.

—Basta… Ahh… Detente… No podré contenerlo.

Haru levantó la vista hacia los ojos de Makoto, tratando de comunicarle que él quería que se viniera.  
Y así fue, Makoto se vino en su boca, llenándola de su sabor.

—¡Haru!— exclamó sobresaltado al ver que éste se tragaba su fluído— Ha-Haru… Perdón, perdón, yo no quise. Yo t-te advertí que no podría contenerme por más tiempo y… y lugo me miraste d-de esa manera...y verte desde aquí… fue tan…— hablaba rápido porque estaba muy nervioso. Al parecer creía qeu eso le había molestado a Haru, pero su pensamiento era erróneo.  
—Makoto— lo interrumpió—, bebe mi sangre.  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—Que bebas de mi sangre, otra vez.

Haru se puso a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Relamió su propio labio inferior y lo besó, suave y pausado.

—Quiero más— susurró sobre su boca.


	4. Parte IV

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Kyoto Animation**._

_¡Al fin pude terminarlo! Me sentía re mal porque me había estancado en una parte y no podía avanzar.  
Con respecto a esta parte, debo decirles que es la **última**. A medida que iba escribiendo, quería pegarle a Haru más y más. Así que en un momento me replanté cambiar el final, hacerlo más corto, más sencillo, sin tanto drama. Pero a la vez quería dejar todo esto al final terminé dejando. **Levi**, como siempre, fue la que lo leyó primero y me dio su opinión de no hacer ningún otro final.  
Asi que, nuevamente, espero que lo **disfruten**, y que si es así, **me lo hagan saber**, y si no, díganme qué fue lo que no les gustó. Como dije anteriormente, este fanfic lo hice que** todo mi amor**._

_Enjoy it!_

**ADVERTENCIA**: **Esta parte del fic contiene lemon.**

* * *

**** PARTE IV ****

Enredaban sus lenguas y se saboreaban. Gemían en la boca del otro, transmitiendo el capricho y la necesidad que tenían de convertir sus cuerpos en uno solo, de unir sus almas sedientas de deseo.  
Makoto se incorporó, haciendo que Haru se siente sobre él. Bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón de su compañero, y desabrochó los botones, metiendo su mano dentro del bóxer. Haru exhaló su nombre hundiendo su cara en el cuello de su amigo y los movimientos fueron más rápidos.

—Me gusta que estés tan duro, Haru— susurró con diversión.

Giró sus cuerpos para recostar a Haru boca arriba y quedar sobre él. Volvieron a besarse con urgencia. Las manos de cada uno recorrían con desesperación el cuerpo del otro, como si no les alcanzara el tiempo para conocerse por completo.

—Haru— gimió en su boca—, date la vuelta— el chico le hizo caso sin protestar, ambos querían esto—. Ponte así, apoya tus manos en la cama— Makoto lo acomodó a su antojo, Haru estaba entregado a su mejor amigo de lleno, podía hacer con él lo que le plazca, que no opondría resistencia alguna.

Makoto le sacó el pantalón y el bóxer. Haru no era un chico de sentir vergüenza por algo. Ni siquiera de estar desnudo, pero esta vez era diferente. Sentía la intimidante mirada verdosa recorrer cada rincón de su anatomía, observar cada mínimo detalle de su figura.  
Su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando Makoto acarició su muslo con suavidad.

—Relájate— dijo y Haru exhaló tratando de liberar algo de tensión.

El chico de ojos azules sintió que lo atravesaba una corriente eléctrica cuando Makoto introdujo un dedo dentro suyo y lo movió lentamente en círculos. Dolía, y se sentía un poco extraño y engorroso, pero poco a poco el placer iba tomando protagonismo.  
Makoto lamió su espalda, recorriendo toda su columna vertebral, excitándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Introdujo un segundo dedo a la vez que incrustaba sus colmillos en el omóplato de Haru. éste profirió un gemido incontenible. Nuevamente allí estaba aquel éxtasis que sentía cuando Makoto bebía de su sangre. Haru sólo se limitaba a contener todos los gemidos que pedían ser liberados con urgencia de sus labios.

—¿Estás listo, Haru? Comenzaré a meterlo— preguntó alejándose de su piel.

El cuerpo de Haru se tensó nuevamente cuando la idea de tener a Makoto dentro suyo pasó por su mente. Una parte de él tenía miedo. Miedo de no poder aguantarlo. Desasosiego de que no sea lo que esperaba. Y, principalmente, pavor de decepcionar a Makoto, de no satisfacerlo. Eso, sin dudas, sería lo peor. Pero, sin embargo, quería hacerlo, entregarse por completo al deseo de unirse a Makoto eternamente, sellando su amistad, el fuerte lazo que siempre los unió.

—Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo. Respira ondo.

Makoto separó los muslos de Haru, y éste sintió como el glande se abría paso dentro suyo muy lentamente. Era doloroso, algo incómodo, más sabía que Makoto estaba dando lo mejor de él para no lastimarlo.  
Se quedó quieto, y Haru comprendió que lo había metido por completo en su interior y que se había detenido para que el chico de ojos azules se acostumbrase al miembro de su amigo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— jadeó con preocupación. Haru sólo asintió, no quería decir palabra alguna que delate el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba— ¿Puedo moverme entonces?— Haru se limitó nuevamente a asentir— De acuerdo, pero si quieres que me detenga, sólo dímelo.

Makoto, procurando no lastimarlo, comenzó sus movimientos lentamente y el cuerpo de Haru tembló.  
Seguía sintiendo aquella extrañeza por lo desconocido del nuevo acto, pero, por otra parte, se sentía tan bien. Por más que el dolor lo atormentara, escuchar a Makoto exclamar su nombre entre jadeos, mientras se aferraba aún más a sus caderas, le nublaba la vista de placer. Cerró sus ojos y, como pudo, tomó una almohada para ayudarse a tragar esos gemidos que desesperadamente pedían ser liberados de su garganta, porque no quería que Makoto lo escuchase así, tan vulnerable. Haru siempre mantuvo guardadas sus expresiones, aunque Makoto era capaz de derribar aquella barrera invisible. Sin embargo, Haru jamás se hubiese imaginado que su amigo también revelaría esa parte suya que ni él mismo conocía.  
Una mano caliente recorrió toda su espalda y sintió el cuerpo de Makoto apoyarse levemente en ella.

—No hagas eso, Haru— lo tomó por el mentón, levantándolo apenas—. No te tapes, quiero escucharte.  
—No— dijo el muchacho de ojos azules, volviendo a hundir su rostro en la suavidad de la almohada.  
—Pero, Haru— alargó y el chico le respondió negando con su cabeza.

Haru exhaló al sentir que Makoto dejaba su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? ¿Se había enojado, acaso?  
Makoto se separó de él, y tomándolo por las caderas, en un rápido movimiento, hizo que se volteara, dejando atrás aquella almohada que usaba para protegerse. Su amigo le abrió la piernas nuevamente, para adosarse a su cuerpo otra vez. Haru le correspondió rodeando su cuerpo con ellas.

—Quiero escucharte, Haru— ronroneó al sumergirse en su interior—. Ngh… Déjame… escucharte.

Sus movimientos ya no eran lentos, como hacía unos minutos atrás. Makoto sabía que el cuerpo de Haru se había acostumbrado a su miembro. Se movía más rápido, con más vehemencia, mientras el chico de orbes azules hacía su mayor esfuerzo por contenerse y no gritar, más era una tarea difícil, pues el modo en que Makoto entraba en él, llegando cada vez más a su fondo, descontrolaba su mente. Escuchaba como Makoto exhalaba y gemía. Ver el rostro del chico, en ese estado, era el paraíso. Con los ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta diciendo su nombre. Haru mordiendo su labio, estiró una mano para alcanzar el rostro de su amigo. Éste, al sentir el roce, se acercó a su boca y lo besó, entrelazando sus lenguas y Haru se permitió gemir contra sus labios, halandosus cabellos castaños.

—Ngh… Mako… to… Más...— sus palabras salían de él como súplicas— Más fuerte… Makoto…

El chico cumplió con el deseo de su mejor amigo. Sus estocadas se volvieron más enérgicas, agresivas. Haru se dejó llevar por el vaivén de las caderas de Makoto y los gemidos escaparon de su boca. Estaba demasiado excitado como para poder seguir manteniendo el control.

—Haru…— dirigió su boca al cuello de su amigo y rasgó la tersa piel con sus colmillos.  
—¡Agh! Mnh… Ma… koto…— el chico bebía de su sangre con necesidad— Así… No te detengas…— estaba llegando a su límite y los gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes. Mordió el hombro de Makoto para no gritar más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Makoto lo penetró súbito, brusco, haciendo que Haru alcanzara el clímax y lanzara un grito de absoluto placer. Su amigo se siguió moviendo en su profundidad, entrando y saliendo, cada vez más y más rápido, más agresivo.  
El líquido caliente llenó su interior, haciéndolo gemir nuevamente. Makoto continuó sus movimientos, ahora pausados, suaves, mientras lamía la sangre que recorría el cuello de su amigo.

Makoto salió de su cuerpo y se recostó a su lado. La mente de Haru era una maraña de pensamientos. No se arrepentía de lo hecho, todo lo contrario. Sin embargo ¿qué pasaría ahora? Sus sentimientos para con Makoto ya no eran sólo de una fuerte amistad, había descubierto que le hacía sentir algo que nadie más ha podido. Pero ¿y él? ¿Makoto actuaría como si nada? Al pensar en eso, sintió una terrible opresión en su pecho. Tomó las sábanas, que estaban sueltas por los movimientos de ambos chicos, y cubriendo su cuerpo, se volteó, acomodándose en posición fetal, dándole la espalda al que esa noche fue su amante. Éste se movió, tapando su cuerpo también. Haru sintió como Makoto se apegaba a él, rozando su nariz en la piel de su nuca, provocando pequeñas pero deliciosas corrientes eléctricas en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Duele mucho?— lo abrazó  
—No importa.  
—Claro que importa. Si te duele, perdóname.  
—Que no me duele— mentía, pero ese dolor quedaba en segundo plano cuando se ponía a pensar en eso incierto que vendría después.  
—Haru…— se incorporó para mirarlo, pero el aludido siquiera le dirigió la mirada— ¿Te arrepientes de esto?— pudo notar dolor en sus palabras. Makoto era una persona muy sensible en cuanto a sus seres queridos.  
—No— dijo vehemente.  
—Entonces, ¿qué sucede? Estás… distante.  
—Puedes ser tú el que se arrepienta luego— terminó la frase en un susurro apenas audible.  
—¿Qué? Haru, no. No me arrepiento, ni lo haré— afirmó—. Te dije que ansiaba desde hacía tiempo beber tu sangre— lo sintió sonreír con amabilidad.  
—¡Desear beber mi sangre no me asegura que tú también me…!— se había volteado a verlo, sus palabras ya no eran un susurro, al contrario, eran muy claras; pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir, se calló.  
—¿Qué, Haru?— dijo para que continuara.  
—Nada, no importa— volvió a recostarse en la misma posición.  
—Entiendo, y lo siento— musitó mientras se alejaba de su cuerpo y se levantaba de la cama—. Quédate el tiempo que quieras, te dejaré descansar tranquilo. Voy a estar en el living, por si necesitas algo.

Lo escuchó tomar algo de ropa y alejarse hasta la puerta, cerrándola tras é. Haru extendió su cuerpo sobre la cama y se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación. Sentía una molesta pesadez en todo su cuerpo. Era tan irónico, momentos antes se había sentido ligero como una pluma, al alcanzar el clímax junto con Makoto. ¿Por qué no continuó con lo que iba a decirle? ¿Por qué no lo detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral? Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y soltó un largo suspiro.  
Se levantó despacio, tenía el cuerpo un poco entumecido. Tomó su bóxer que yacía en el suelo, y un poco más lejos, estaba su pantalón.

El pasillo se encontraba en completa oscuridad. Makoto no había encendido ninguna luz en toda la casa, porque, claro, no la necesitaba.  
Frente a la gran ventana del living se encontraba aquel chico al que amaba, iluminado por el claro de luna. Estaba vestido con sus jeans y su remera, esa ropa que Haru había arrancado de su escultural cuerpo, con tal deseo que no lo creía posible. Caminó silenciosamente entre la tenue oscuridad. Llegó a él y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de éste. Makoto no mostró sorpresa, Haru sabía que había notado su presencia; aunque si era por su aroma o por la desarrollada audición del muchacho, no lo sabía; aunque tampoco importaba.  
Se quedaron en silencio un largo tiempo. Haru no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Eran escasas las circunstancias en donde era dominado por sus emociones, odiaba que eso le pasara, ya que los nervios se apoderaban de él y terminaba diciendo cosas que no quería, o de la manera equivocada.

—Makoto…— si antes su cabeza estaba abarrotada de palabras, en el instante en que dijo su nombre, todas ellas se esfumaron.  
—Está bien, Haru— su voz era plana, vacía—. Sé que esto terminó de una manera que no esperábamos. Y… entiendo que te hayas arrepentido, lue-.  
—Te dije que no me arrepiento— volvía a ser hostil. No quería serlo, pero se sentía muy presionado y comenzaba a perder el control.

Makoto se separó de él, girándose a verlo. Haru se mantenía inmóvil, con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y la cabeza gacha.

—Habla— pidió—. Haru, dime qué es lo que te está atormentando.

¿Por qué hacía eso? Haru nunca tuvo que expresar sus problemas con palabras, Makoto siempre lo leía como a un libro abierto, lo comprendía y lo ayudaba, sin cuestionarlo. Ahora su amigo le estaba pidiendo, forzando a que lo hable. Se sentía algo mareado y la falta de sangre tampoco ayudaba.

—Dime si te molesta que haga esto— la mano tibia de Makoto se posó en el costado desnudo de Haru. Éste cerró los ojos al disfrute del tacto y negó con la cabeza— ¿Y que me acerque… así?— susurró en su oído al pegar su cuerpo contra él.  
—Tampoco.  
—¿Acaso esto te molesta?— aproximó su boca a la del otro chico y depositó un suave y silencioso beso. Los labios de Makoto aún sabían a sangre, pero también sabían a él; a calor, a comprensión, a amistad. Cuando se alejó, Haru desvió su vista avergonzado, pero igualmente negó en respuesta a la pregunta de su amigo— ¿Entonces, Haru? Si ambos queremos lo mismo no ve-.  
—Tú no quieres lo mismo que yo— su voz fue cortante, aunque intentara no sonar tan frío, no hubiese podido, Las palabras de Makoto hacía eco en su mente—. Lo dejaste muy en claro en la habitación.  
—¿Y qué crees que es lo que yo quiero?— sentía su penetrante mirada sobre su rostro.  
—Lo que hiciste esta noche— dijo con dolor—, beber mi sangre, sólo eso.  
—Creo que hemos hecho algo más que "sólo eso", Haru— acarició con una mano la piel de su espalda baja.  
—Puedes beber mi sangre cuando lo necesites— se alejó un poco—, pero el resto no quiero que lo hagamos si tú… no sientes lo mismo.

Makoto lo tomó nuevamente por las caderas, y lo apegó a él, hablándole al oído.

—Dime qué sientes por mí.

Haru descansó su frente en el hombro del más alto. Se sentía demasiado frustrado y lleno de rabia por sus limitaciones para expresarse. ¿Tan difícil era decirle que lo que ahora sentía por él?

—Siempre pude saber qué sucedía contigo, con tan sólo mirarte— continuó su amigo—. Pero, ahora, siendo honesto, no logro saber qué es lo que pasa por tu mente. Dímelo, por favor.  
—Makoto… yo me…— dudó un poco, pero, aunque le costara, se lo diría— Me enamoré de tí— no fue un susurro, siquiera tampoco un murmullo, fue más bien una leve exhalación, un suave suspiro que tenía atorado en la garganta y no podía liberarlo por pura cobardía.

Al estar aterrado por la idea de ser rechazado, se sorprendió cuando su cuerpo fue rodeado por los brazos de su mejor amigo.

—Te amo, Haru— besó su cuello delicadamente—. Siempre te he amado, pero jamás imaginé que ese amor llegara a donde nos encontramos ahora— sus besos y caricias se tornaban calientes otra vez.  
—Makoto…— se quejó con un jadeo al sentirlo succionar su piel— Detente, vas a dejarme una marca— lo sintió reír, una carcajada suave.  
—¿Qué le hace una mancha más al tigre?— se alejó para mirarlo risueño mientras Haru lo miraba sin comprender— ¿Acaso no te has visto en el espejo que hay en mi habitación?— rió  
.—¿De qué hablas?

Con paso ligero, se dirigió al dormitorio de su amigo.

Al verse en el espejo, dejó de lado que su cabello estaba alborotado, y se concentró en las marcas que había en su cuello y en su clavícula. No sólo se veía lo que los besos de Makoto le habían dejado, sino también manchas moradas producto de sus colmillos.

—También tienes una aquí— rió divertido posando un frío dedo en su omóplato.  
—No es gracioso— dijo serio—. ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?  
—Creo que puedes agradecer que hoy es viernes— sonrió—. Probablemente para el lunes sean casi imperceptibles— se acercó a su cuerpo nuevamente, tomándolo por las caderas, acariciando la piel de su vientre.  
—Ba-basta… Makoto, detente— cada roce en su piel hacía que su cuerpo se excitara.  
—No suenas muy seguro, Haruka— lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y éste gimió de placer, retorciéndose en sus fornidos brazos.  
—Ma… koto…  
—No te preocupes, Haru— dijo con sus labios pegados a su oído—. No te morderé… Tanto.


End file.
